Revenge!
by SRGs-Promise-Peach-Pop
Summary: SRG is angry with Peach, but decides to take matters in his hands. Along with one of his most trusted Pokemon, he'll get is own revenge! SEQUEL TO You Get What You Deserve! M/F/M Lemon!


**I'm back! And with the sequel to, "You Get What You Deserve!"**

**Enjoy! (Before SRG gets back)**

* * *

Normal pov  
Its been a week since Peach and Serperior fucked SRG. She hadn't seen much of him lately and it was begining to worry her now. Peach didn't feel bad about taking control of him, in fact she was kind of proud of herself. But then again, she didn't want SRG to hate her. Even though he admitted to enjoying there three-way his silence in the matter scared her.  
Peach's pov  
"That is it! Im sick of SRG ignoring me! Im going to his house and demand to know what his problem is!" I thought about taking Serperior with me but i chose not to, i didn't want the Regal Pokemon to cause trouble, if you know what i mean.

When i got to SRG's house i knocked on the door, no answer, but im not the kind of girl to give up, so I went through the window. And... I couldn't believe what I saw!

SRG was laying on his bed. His eyes closed and stroking his amazing 7 and half inch dick. I stood there in the doorway watching him jack off. I couldn't stop a quiet squeak of shock, startling him.  
SRG's pov  
It was hard to keep my distance from Peach but after what happened I needed some time to sort out my thoughts. Finally I decided to punish that slutty little princess for what she did to me. It took a whole week to get my plan together but I finally got it perfect. But just thinking about what I was going to do to the little princess gave me a instant hard on and I knew I would have to take care of it before I went to her house. So imagine my shock when I heard her familiar little squeak of surprise when she caught me jacking off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!", I yelled at her as I tried to cover my aching hard on. "I...I...I...uh...hi?" she stuttered. Her checks turned the same color as her hot pink shorts and t-shirt. "Will you get out of my room!", I hissed. "im sorry" she whispered as the door slammed shut.

*face palm*

Normal pov  
Peach closed SRG's door and leaned against it in shock. She came there to talk to him, not walk in on him... Doing that! Just as she pulled herself together, SRG's door opened, the door she was leaning on.

Peach crashed to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. She looked up to SRG standing in front of her only wearing a flimsy pair of boxers and his still hard cock right in front of her face. And she couldn't stop from turning pink once more.

SRGs pov  
Same old clumsy Peach.

I held my hand out and helped her to her feet. "You ok?", I asked

"uh, ya im fine"

I chuckled as her hair fell over her face trying to hide her blushing cheeks. I motioned her into my room and closed the door when she walked in, quickly locking it before she could see.

"I'm sorry about that" she said as she sat down on the bed "if i had knowed you were... Well i wouldn't have broke in" "no its ok peach. That was my falt, my door should have been locked."

She started to talk about why she came over but i wasn't listening. Instead I walked over to my desk and grabbed my pokeball. Tossing the red, white, and black ball up in the air, a bright flash of light filled the room as my Pokemon was released. I couldn't help, but burst out laughing as her nose crinkled up in discust when she saw my Exacadrill. "why is that thing out?" she asked me. "Because he wanted to see you" I replied, smirking at her.

I had alreay told Exacadrill my plan for the night and even though I didn't understand him I could tell he liked the idea and wouldn't let me down.

Peach's pov  
I don't know why SRG pulled out that stupid Exacadrill pokemon. He knows how much I don't like that stupid thing. But I guess since did walk in on him masturbating, I could deal with this ugly little pokemon looking at me.

"So what you want to do?" I asked him

"Well actually" he said "I do have a idea for tonight..."

There was something in the way he said that that made me tingle inside...

SRG's pov

I looked to my Pokemon and nodded. It was time to get Peach back and Exacadrill was going to help a lot. I knew that he was her least favorite Pokemon of all of mine and what better to punish her with? I moved closer to Peach and ran my hand up her back before Ii grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair. She yelped/moaned as I yanked her head back. She got so turned on when people pulled her hair. It was one of her many weaknesses I knew about and that I would use to my advantage tonight. "What are you doing", she mumbled but I lowered my head and went to another one of her weak spots, her neck. I put my hand around her neck and pressed lightly making her lay back.

Peach's pov  
I'm not sure what he was doing, but I liked it. Pulling my hair, choking me softly, kissing my neck... He knew what I liked and I loved that about him. I was starting to enjoy this sexy anthro boy kissing me. But then I felt something that was a little bit off. I felt someone scratching me. Scratching my thighs and hips.

But SRG's hand was on my neck and the other in my hair. I looked down to see that disgusting little Pokemon smiling up at me.

With a quick swipe, his sharp claws tore apart my shorts and shirt leaving me in my hot pink thong with little black bows and my matching bra. I struggled aginst SRG's hand. But he held me down. Why was this bison boy so strong?!

"SRG let me up! I don't want that thing touching me" I yelled. "Shut up!", he spat, pressing down harder on my throat.

"Exacadrill is going to have his way with you just like I am and your going to like it you little slut"

I hated him for talking to me like that but for some reason it had a funny reaction on me and I listened to his demand. I felt my bra straps being slashed by Exacadrill's claws. The cold air hitting my nipples and making then turn hard.

SRG slid down even further, pressing his furry body aginst my smooth skin as he started sucking my nipples. Then he bit them, hard. I screamed in pain and pleasure as he bit my nipples and pulled on them roughly with his teeth. I was so busy saying attention to SRG's abuse on my poor nipples I didn't notice that Exacadrill had removed  
my thong and started licking my pussy with his slimy tongue. I normally would have been repulsed by this Pokemon between my legs licking me out if it didn't feel so damn good!

Exacadrill's pov  
This girl tasted so sweet, her juices dripped down my face as my tongue lapped up her sweet cream. My claws dug softly into her smooth milky skin. Leaving marks down her sides and to her hips just as my master and I planned. She let out soft moans as I licked at her clit, taking it in my teeth and sucking the little love button softly. I felt her lift her hips off the bed and pressed against my mouth. Her moans grew louder as she pressed against me harder. Next thing I knew she was shaking and my face was being soaked in her juices.

Peach's pov  
I couldn't believe how fast these 2 made me cum. Waves of pleasure washed over my body from my orgasm.

SRG continued his biting on my nipples as I panted. "As fun as this is" SRG said sitting up "I want to do something else. So turn over on your hands and knees", he ordered.

Exacadrill pulled his tongue out of my pussy and licked his lips. A wave of disgust filled me as i shuddered remembering who exactly was between my legs. Thats when I looked down to see Exacadrill's hard cock.

I was shocked to see 8 inchs of hard throbbing pokemeat. Suddenly I didn't care if it was Exacadrill, I wanted to feel that cock in me. "I said roll over!", SRG barked making me jump and turn around at his command. He got up and stood in front of me. His tail swished back and forth lazily. "Suck!" he ordered.

I moved my hand to his black boxers and slowly yanked them down over his hard cock, watching it spring up at me just asking to enter my mouth. All of a sudden I felt a warm, slimy, wet tongue enter my ass. I gasped in shock and pleasure at the feeling of my tight ass being penetrated. But gasping like that left my mouth wide open and SRG took that chance to shove his hard throbbing member down my throat. Mmmmm I loved the way my sexy anthro tasted. So salty  
and sweet at the same time. And his smell... It was so intoxicating! I loved everything about him.

SRG's pov  
Her mouth was so warm and inviting and from my angle I could see my Exacadrill burying his tongue in her ass. The sight was just so erotic and couldn't believe that my plan actually worked. I could see that my Pokemon had gotten her ass wet with his saliva and I knew her pussy was dripping wet and waiting for my hard dick.

Peach's pov  
I felt SRG grab a fist full of my hair and yank my head off his hard shaft. He smiled coldly at me. He grabbed me and helped me up. Now SRG was the one laying down now, his 71/2 inch member pointing straight up. I knew what he wanted.

So I crawled on top of my friend and began lowering myself on his cock. I moaned loudly as his hard cock stretched my pussy. My body rocked back and forth, adjusting to his size. His fur tickled me. My thighs, my ass, my back... Wait, my back? I turned to see Exacadrill standing behind me. His hard dick throbbing and begging to enter me. I looked at the pokemon behind me, not sure if I should let him enter me or not. But I guess it didn't matter what I wanted cuz just then, SRG's strong arms wraped around me and yanked me down onto him, opening my virgin ass to Exacadrill. Before I even had a chance to protest, my ass was being stretched my the 8 inch rod. I gasped and moaned as he started to press into me, even more. A burning pain filled me as I felt one large dick in my pussy and a even bigger one in my ass.

Exacadrill's pov  
This girl's ass was tighter than anything I had ever experienced! And I could also feel my master's dick thrusting in her pussy and rubbing against my dick at the same time. I ran my claws down her back as she rocked back and forth on me and my master. And before I knew it I felt my balls tighten and my cum start to shoot deep into her. Filling her ass and stomach.

Peach's pov  
I could feel Exacadrill's warm liquid shoot into my ass, filling me to the brim. He wasn't even finished cumming when I felt SRG's body stiffn under me. His member hardened even more and then, that familure warm feeling filled me. And SRG's cum hitting my walls was enough to push me over the edge. Sweat dripped down our body's as we all layed down. Me slumped over my wonderful best friend and Exacadrill laying beside us. I looked at the little pokemon as I snuggled the fluffy bison boy. Maybe I wouldn't be so rough on the Exacadrill... But we would have to see.  
the end :D

* * *

**A note from Peach: well I hope you all enjoy e story, and I'm sorry I can't be around to celebrate, but I'm just running off before SRG finds out and kills me for writing another story about him, wish me luck!**

**another note? **

**A note from...SRG: Well if you guys found my note than you should already know I'm going to kill Peach for writing yet another story about me! Wish me luck!**


End file.
